A Part of Life
by Kyala
Summary: The Frontiers meet back at the same skol after 4 years. Things have happened to each of them these 4 years,especially Takuya. Its up to the others to find out what happened, and cope with their own problems in life as they do. Kouzumi. R&R plz
1. Memories Remembered

**Summary**: The frontiers lost contact four years ago, meeting each other four years later. Relationship changes as they realize the changes that have happened in each other during those four years. Takuya becomes more and more distance from them. Izumi struggles to deal with the feelings all three boys have for her. Junpei tries to lose some body weight. Kouichi has a hard time paying his rent, while Kouji deals with both his feeling for his brother and Izumi. Just what will happen in this part of their lives?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own digimon frontier. I'm only saying this once, so please remember, I do NOT own digimon.

* * *

"_Life is full of ups and downs, sometimes you're walking on a steady path, but sometimes you're climbing a rocky mountain. No one knows when these ups and downs come, but the least you can do is to go through these ups and downs. Then, when you turn around to look behind you, you'll realize it is all just a part of life"_

_--  
_

**Chapter 1: Memories Remembered**

"Ding, ding, ding…" The old grandfather's clock downstairs rang twelve times, stating that it was another day. I reached for the calendar on my table and ripped off a page.

I threw the paper into the nearby rubbish bin and looked down at the remaining calendar that was still in my hands.

"October 21." I whispered the date. This day meant that 4 years had passed, 4 years since we've last met, 4 years since we've left the digital world.

I put down the calendar, taking instead a photo frame that showed four boys and a girl in it. I stared at the photo within, trying hard to remember back all that happened four years ago. Some memories were lost, but others remain clear, as if it just happened yesterday.

A small smile crawled on to my face. We had taken this photo four years ago, right in front of the hospital door. Onii-chan had been allowed to leave the hospital that day and-I forgot who-pulled us all together to take a photo.

It was the kind of camera that printed the photo immediately, so we each took one and left, not knowing that we won't see each other from that day on. I don't remember what happened, but we all lost contact with each other. Someone had written my name, KOUJI, in large capital letters on the photo, but I can't even remember who it was.

Life back here from the digital world was good, but it's nothing compared to there. I closed my eyes, a certain face appearing in my mind. Will I ever see her again?

I opened my eyes. A drop of water-or perhaps a teardrop? -was splashed on the surface of the photo, right on the only girl in the photo.

--

I turned once again in my bed. Bad dreams had haunted me starting from the second I fell asleep, and that kept me awake till now. Maybe it's because today is the day?

I decided I wouldn't try to sleep anymore, so I sat up and hugged my pillow. Tiredness made me close my eyes, but at the same moment my eyes went open at the image that appeared in my brain.

I snatched up my handphone that was on the table beside me and called the first number that came to my mind: Kouji's. I waited for quite a while before someone answered my call.

"Kouichi, what is it?" His voice sounded like he just woke up.

"Um…" How should I start?

"It's two in the morning, Kouichi." Two? I looked at the clock on the wall. Maybe I shouldn't have called at all.

"I has-um-bad dreams about-about the digiworld." Might as well do what I wanted to do in the first place.

"Onii-san." I winced at the pity in his voice, yet happy at the same time. Even if we were twin brothers, he never liked to call me 'brother'.

"Nii-san, is-is it because today is the day?" Kouji continued when I didn't reply him.

"I think so." Four years already and I still can't forget. The dreams haunted me only on this day.

"That means you haven't forgot, Kouichi, of what we went through in the digiworld. Two hours ago I was up too, watching that photo we got." He didn't need to explain which photo, we both knew clearly that he meant the one and only photo.

With the phone still next to my ear, I walked over to my diary and found the old photo that was clipped inside. "I've got the photo in my hands now, Kouji."

"The only thing that can remind us of-of them." Kouji sounded sad.

"You can go back to bed, Kouji, I think I can sleep now." I doubt that, but he doesn't need to stay awake just because of _my_ bad dreams."

"You sure?"

"Yup. Good night." I lied down on my bed and putted the photo right beside my pillow. Help me keep away those dreams, guys.

"Goodnight, onii-san."

I slept peacefully a few minutes later. Thank you guys, thank you.

--

"Happy birthday, Shinya." I whispered as I touched the forehead of my little brother. He was still asleep, so I putted his present next to his pillow and left. He might throw it away right after he wakes up, but at least he knows I gave him a present.

I had more important things to do now, compared to this. Locking my room door, I grabbed the plastic bag that was on my table and climbed out of the window.

Outside my window was a small balcony that was only big enough for one person. I sat down on the cold floor, feeling the coldness reach my bottom. I pulled my jacket tighter and my goggles down to cover my eyes.

I reached into the plastic bag I bought with me, and pulled out a fire lighter and a box of cigarette. Normally I don't smoke, but just for today I want to feel the bitter feeling of the tobacco tar.

I exhaled a large amount of white gas. It fogged up my goggles, but didn't care. I took out the only remaining thing in the plastic bag and allowed the plastic bag to fly away.

I stared at the photo in my hands. The four years ago 'me' looked so pure and naïve. I once thought that bravery could fight anything, but throughout out these years, I've realized that that is just not enough. The world outside is just too big, and you'll never know what is waiting for you around the corner.

I fingered every face in the photo, stopping at the only girl in the middle. Where have they gone? How are they?

I had stopped hoping that I would meet them again ages ago. All I have now is the memories we had together.

Just above the date in the photo wrote my name: 'Takuya'

--

"Ringgggggggggggggg""BRRRRRRGGGggggggg""TingTingTingTing.."

Three different alarm clocks went off at the same time, making such a loud noise that even people three blocks away could hear.

"Damn clock!" I threw one of them at the wall, stopping it from sounding, and well, functioning anymore.

I searched the bedside table for the other two, but all I felt my fingers touch was a piece of paper.

What is this? I didn't even bother to look at what it was. I was about to crumple it when-"OH MY GOD!"

I jumped out of bed, smoothing out the piece of paper that turned out to be a photo with a book on my desk. Shutting off the other two alarm clocks, I thanked god for not letting me ruin the photo.

"4 years" I said to myself. I kissed every face on the photo, except for myself, that is. "I miss you all. Thank you for being the first best friends I ever had."

I glanced at the only girl in the photo. I added a few more kisses on her. Wish I knew where she went. The twins, Kouji and Kouichi still made contact with me, but the others just disappeared.

"Son, its time you woke- oh, I see you're up." My father appeared at the door of my room. He must have heard the alarm clocks.

"Since you're up early, go jogging will ya? You really need to go on a diet. And you'll need the exercise." Dad referred to my huge body size. Who's he to talk? He's fatter than I am by-I don't know-10kg?

"I don't need a diet." I protested. "Look, I'm 1kg slimmer than I was 4years ago."

I showed him the photo, where above the date was my name: 'Junpei', and beside it in a bracket, wrote the numbers 65kg.

--

The houses seemed like toys, the cars like matchboxes, and the people were like ants from up here. Beside me, my mum was sleeping. She's been sleeping quite a lot since she found out she was pregnant. To think that my 37-year-old mum is going to give birth to a baby 14 years younger than I do, that shocks me.

Because she's pregnant, our whole family finally decided to go back to Japan. Grandma practically _screamed_ for us to go back when she knew mum was pregnant. We should have told her when mum was pregnant for like 7 or 8 months.

Grandma always wanted a grandson; I think she's praying everyday for the baby to be a boy. Mum totally refused to come back and let grandma force her drink all those medicine. She said she had enough when she was pregnant with me. I don't know how dad talked her into it.

At least I'm happy, while mum is totally not. She'd rather live in her own native country, France. But I belong to Japan, and I know it.

I cried when we had to leave Japan four years ago, right after I came back from the digital world. Paris just wasn't the same after that. But now, I'm back.

Drooling back into sleep, I heard another passenger ask the flight attendance what was the time and date in Japan, and she answered,"21 October, 8:00am, sir."

"Shit." I said, out loud, shocking the old woman that sit behind me. How could I have forgotten that time changed in different countries!

I searched my bag frankly, finding at last a photo. I hugged it near my heart before looking at it. I talked to each one of it, just as if I was talking face to face with them.

The fat boy at the very left of the photo was Junpei. I hope his fat body isn't still like that after all these years. Next to him was Tomoki, the small boy that was just ten years old when we took the picture.

I was kneeling in the middle, with my fingers in a 'V' pose. Behind me stood Takuya, his goggles reflecting the sunlight. Then, next to him were the twins. Kouichi looked tried in the photo, maybe because he just came out of the hospital. He was still wearing the white clothes that belonged to the hospital.

At last, the blue long hair boy that looked identical to his twin stood beside me. His hair was tied in a ponytail and a bandanna covered half of it. He had an arm over Kouichi's shoulders. "Kouji." I heard myself whispering.

I remembered how I had pulled all of us together for a photo, and wrote each of their names for them on it. On mine, I had signed my name as well: 'Izumi'.

* * *

**Arthor Note : **This is actually my first story. I'd appriciate it if you can review and tell me what you think about it. I have a lot of things planned for this story, and I really hope I can finish it. I'm not really hoping for a very popular story with hundreds of reviews... I just hope I can really write out something, and finish it. Thank you for taking your time to read it (Bowing).


	2. Everyone's Life Part 1

**Last Chapter:**

_-"October 21." I whispered the date. This day meant that 4 years had passed, 4 years since we've last met, 4 years since we've left the digital world. -__**Kouji**_

_- Four years already and I still can't forget. The dreams haunted me only on this day. -__**Kouichi**_

_I had stopped hoping that I would meet them again ages ago. All I have now is the memories we had together. -__**Takuya**_

_I kissed every face on the photo, except for myself, that is. "I miss you all. Thank you for being the first best friends I ever had."-__**Junpei**_

_I searched my bag frankly, finding at last a photo. On mine, I had signed my name: 'Izumi'.-__**Izumi **_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Everyone's Life (Part 1)**

Kouji

My father was sitting straight in front of me. He was rarely at home, and when he is, it usually means trouble. Mother was on the couch beside him, a nervous look on her face.

"Why did you choose to go to Jiyuugaoka High in your application form? Without my permission?" So this is why our whole family had to ditch breakfast. Just because of the papers father held in his hands.

"I have the right to choose, father." What can he do now anyway?

"You will go to a school that is suitable for your status." It was an order. Usually I'd listen, but now-

"No way!" I don't want to go to a school that has all those rich, stuck up kids.

"Who do you think your talking to, young man?" Father threw the papers at my face "This is for your own good!"

"If you think for my own good you'll let we choose my own life!" I've had enough of him deciding everything for me.

"We're different from before, Kouji, and the life we live now doesn't allow you to choose anything." Sure, _different_. Just cause we have a little bit more money.

"Then I rather go back to the life we had before!" I wanted to shout.

"You've got a reason you want to go to that school, isn't it?" Busted!

"No." Yeah, cause Kouichi's there.

I think I said that a bit too fast, since father was watching me suspiciously.

"Kouji, go to your room will you, I'll talk to your father." Mother decided that it was time for her to interfere.

"You stop there, young man-" Father started shouting as I walked away, but mother quickly calmed him down.

The instant I was in my room, I locked the door and grabbed my handphone, pressing several numbers.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Kouichi's voice could be heard at the other side of the phone.

"Just angry, and mad, and going to kill somebody soon. Other than that, I'm fine."

"What happened, Kouji?"

"I just got in a fight with that-that-" I was finding something to say other than the word 'father'. "-stubborn old man!" that was lame.

"You mean father?" It's his too, so I can't blame him for saying the word I didn't want to say. "What is it about now?"

"School."

"Maybe you should just listen to him." Kouichi's starting again. He's always so soft.

"Can I go over to your place later?" I quickly changed the subject. "For lunch?"

"Sure, I'll be home at 1, but mum's off the whole day." Kouichi must be doing his part-time job now.

"Ok. See you later, bye." Someone was knocking on the door.

I closed the phone, just in time to see mother coming in, with a maid behind her, carrying a tray of food-guess that's my breakfast.

"Hi, mother, how's father?" I ask half-heartedly, as if I care about the old man.

"I managed to talk him in to letting you go to that school, but, he's not very happy with it." Mother beckoned for the maid to put the tray on the table.

"Just tell him that the daughter of his friend, what was her name again-Asaki Kiyui or something-is going to that school too. He'll be thrilled." He's always hoping we'll get together anyway.

"I think I will." Mother had a finger by her lips while savoring my words. "Eat your breakfast, Kouji, before it gets cold." She exited the room after saying so.

I watched her back. Even if she wasn't my real mum, she still was the best mum a child could ever ask for. Every time I got in to trouble with father, she was always the one to back me up.

Shaking the thoughts away, I quickly ate my breakfast, while preparing to go to mum's house.

--

Kouichi

"Can I go over to your place later? For lunch?" My little brother was always an expert at changing the subject.

"Sure, I'll be home at 1, but mum's off the whole day." I was still doing my part-time job, and I still had an hour more to go.

Kouji hung up very fast, probably because someone was with him. We both decided that his family would not know about me, but I hate having to hide from father.

"Kouichi, take this to table 23." A tray was in front of me, full with ice drinks.

"Sure." I'll talk to Kouji later.

When I got home, Kouji was already there, sitting at the table with mum.

"You're late, onii-san." I smiled. I like the sound of him calling me 'onii-san', but he only does when he feels like it.

"Sorry, job delays." I sat down and admired my lunch.

I noticed that there was a plate of roasted chicken on the table. "Where did the chicken come from?" I don't remember buying that last time I did the groceries.

"I bought it on the way here." Kouji picked up a piece of the chicken's meat with his chopsticks and put it in my plate. "It smelled too good for me to resist."

I stared at the chicken meat in my plate; mum and I couldn't afford to eat this everyday. I hate to admit it, but we're poor, and Kouji's so damn rich. His one-week pocket money is more than what I get for working a month.

I ate quietly, while mum and Kouji talked about something.

"Mum," I heard Kouji said, giving her a wad of cash. That's what I hate the most, having to take money from my little brother to survive. I don't know how he talked mum into taking it, but she did, and he gives her the money twice a month.

He says its half his allowance, but to me it seems much more than that, probably third halves of it. But we have to rely on it until mum and I can manage to get more money.

"Thanks, Kouji." Mum didn't look very comfortable either. If the money could help her sickness, I'll take the money no matter where or whom it came from.

I hate being poor.

"Kouichi, father let me go to that school already. Now we can be in the same school." I smiled at hearing this.

No matter how jealous I am of him, he's still my brother, and he means the world to me.

--

Takuya

"Hey man, wanna go bowling?" I felt my face change color at the sound of that voice, coming from the other side of the phone.

"I told you I've got nothing to do with you all anymore!" I shouted at the phone.

"Hey, you weren't serious when you said that, are you? The top seat is still yours in our gang. Come on man, ditch that little brother of yours." I was already imagining of 100 ways of how to kill this guy.

"GO TO HELL! Do you want me to beat you up! Stop bothering me! When I said I'm leaving the gang I meant it!" I slammed the phone on to the floor as someone opened the door.

"Um-lunch is-is rea-ready." Shinya shivered as he talked to me. I could see sacredness and hatred in his eyes. Just like that day…

"Go away." I tried to say something nice, but I guess that's the most civil thing that my mind could think of. He scattered off in a rush, as if he couldn't stand being in the same room with me any longer.

If only that incident hadn't happened…I'd still have my brother back…

* * *

**Arthor Note: **Sorry if i made Kouji's dad bad, but that's something for the following chapters. And just what happened to Takuya to make his brother so scare of him? Full explanation in next chapter.  
Thanks for reading! Review please


	3. Everyone's Life Part 2

**Last Chapter:**

_-"Then I rather go back to the life we had before!" –__**Kouji**_

_-That's what I hate the most, having to take money from my little brother to survive. –__**Kouichi**_

_-If only that incident hadn't happened…I'd still have my brother back… -__**Takuya**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Everyone's Life (Part 2)**

Takuya

-/Flashback/-

_It was a snowy day that day; the ground was covered by white, pure snow. I was walking with my pals, my gang._

_A drunken mum bumped into me, spilling wine all over me. I swore out loudly, pushing him to the ground_._ My shirt was ruined, wine stains all over it._

_One of my pals started rolling his sleeves up, but I raised a hand to stop him. This was something I wanted to do with my own hands._

_I pinned the man down, hitting him straight in the face. A few more punches and he had a broken nose. Blood stained the white snow around us, soaking in and turning black._

_I heard my gang whistling and catcalling beside me. I stopped and stood up, my arms felt sore as I wiped a drop of blood-his blood-from my face. Satisfaction written on my face, I ordered my men to take him away._

_As I did so, another of my pal came up to me, in his hands was a small boy. _

"_I caught this boy overlooking us, what should I do with him, boss?" he asked._

"_Do I need to tell you what to do?" I laughed, loudly, but stopped suddenly when I saw the boy's face._

"_Shinya!" I yelled, yanking him out of my pal's arms._

_My brother struggled against me, horror in his eyes and hatred on his face. What did he see?_

_My hands fell loose as he broke free and ran away. None of my pals stopped him; they were too shocked by my reaction. I watch Shinya's back becoming smaller and smaller as he went far, a drop of blood dripping from my fingers into the snow, staining it red. _

-/Flashback/-

From that day on, Shinya had avoided me at all cases. Mum and dad were too busy working to notice. I tried talking to him, but seeing him shiver at my presence made me swallow my words back.

I quitted the gang right after that, leaving everything behind me. They tried to talk me back into joining again, but remembering the image of Shinya's face made me run away from them.

Shinya and I have been through many stages, haven't we? At first I thought he was a troublesome little brother, just born to make my life suck. Then, it was after I came back from the digital world, when I realize just how important he was to me.

Now, I'm walking a road that hasn't got a U-turn.

I'm bad, and I know it. It's in my body, born to be bad. I just hope I still have a chance in my life, which I doubt will ever come.

Sorry, Shinya, for everything.

--

Junpei

I was staring out the window. Kids outside were playing happily and I looked at them jealously, hoping I was with them now.

"_Go away, you pig!"_

"_You're too fat and ugly to be with us!"_

"_My mum will scold me if she sees me with you."_

I remembered what they said the last time I asked to join them, their voices could still be heard, echoing in my brain.

It isn't my fault that I'm fat. I wish I was slimmer too, but all the diet plans and exercises just don't seem to work. I walked over to the weight scales and stood on it, looking closely at the number showed.

71…75…73… the numbers showed 74kg.

I can't believe this! I've gone 12 kg fatter in a month! I ripped off my diet list from the wall and tore it into pieces before throwing it out of the window. It didn't work for me anyway.

"Junpei!" Mum was calling me from downstairs. "come down."

"Coming." What now?

I walked downstairs, not surprised to see my mum with another two women sitting in the living room. She was always having neighbors over anyway.

"Now here comes my son, Junpei." Mum beckoned for me to go near here. "As I was saying, he's so fat that that time we went skiing, he tripped and fell all the way down the hill. The people there said he was almost rolling down on his own stomach!" All three laughed in a very strange way.

I felt my face go hot. Does mum know what she is saying? I'm standing just beside her!

"Mum" I said in a sort of strangled way.

"And you won't believe just how much he eats every meal. He eats almost as much as his father already. He can barely walk a mile without panting and soaking his shirt!" They laughed again.

"Mum, can I leave?" I asked desperately. I couldn't stay here anymore.

"Sure, sure. And then he-" I didn't wait for her to finish, I was already rushing out the living room.

As I was walking up the stairs, I heard a voice I didn't recognize say, "Your son's so rude running away like that. He didn't even say hi to us! And that stomach, oh my god!"

Then another voice sounded up. "Yes, he really should use some spanking. Maybe that will make him lose some weight. How is it possible that you come out with a son as fat as that!" She must be talking to mum.

I stood frozen in my steps. Are they talking…about me?

I ran to my room, I could feel tears running down my face. Why was I crying? I didn't stop to think, all I did was hold on to my pillow and let all the sadness and frustration flow out along with my tears.

I've decided. I going to change my school, and start a new life there. One that is different from here.

--

Izumi

Boxes are around me. We had just moved in a few days ago, and some of my furniture weren't here yet. We came to live with grandma, who lived alone in a large house.

Mum's in the toilet throwing up, morning sickness just occurred. My negative 6 months brother/sister sure is a bother.

I decided to go outside, and go visit a place that had too many memories in it. Grabbing my hat, I went out of the house and got on to grandma's old bike.

Things sure have changed here. I cycled pass a big house that was once a children playground. And there was a big oak tree here three years ago. I saw a train station near it but I kept on cycling. A train was never better than riding a bike.

I kept on cycling until I came to a big train station. I must have gone about 3 or 4 km since my legs were sore. On the top wrote "Jiyuugaoka Train station" I smiled. Coming here just reminds me of everything. God I miss it so much.

A small café caught my eye. It was just beside the train station, and it had a good view of the trains. It didn't look very fancy, nor did it look very attractive, but it just caught my eye.

Checking my pocket to see if I had money, I stopped my bike and walked towards the café, pushing open the door. Inside was quite empty, except for a table where the waiter was standing in front of, blocking me from seeing who was sitting there.

I chose a table that was as far as possible from the only unavailable table, hoping that it would be quieter. A waiter came up to me in an instant, holding a menu for me to see.

I was absorbed in the menu when suddenly a train passed by, making quite a large sound. I can understand why people don't come here now. Yet, the sound just sounded peaceful, not noisy at all.

I gave my orders to the waiter when I notice the table that was occupied just now was empty. The waiter was cleaning up the remains of what was left.

The view there was definitely the best in here. You could clearly see the trains passing by and a glimpse of the inside of the station. I found myself walking over, and sitting down on the chair. It felt warm, meaning that someone had sat on it before.

I could smell the coffee in the air. Coffee-as I remember-was Kouji's favorite drink.

--

Kouji

My coffee was almost finished. I finished it in one gulp. I'd finished seeing the view here, and it was about time I went home. Father told me once again that he had something to tell me, probably about the school thing again.

"Waiter." I called for the waiter to pay the bill. This was usually where Kouichi worked part-time, but today he was not working.

"Here's the bill, Mr." I heard the door open behind him. I couldn't see who was coming in, but I was glad I was leaving-I wanted to drink coffee in silence, and another customer would not have helped in any way.

I paid the money and grabbed my things. A large sound was made as a train passed by. I didn't move, listening to the sound. I've always liked that sound, Kouichi does too, as he tells me.

Exiting the small café, I saw an old bicycle parked outside. What year was it now? I thought these kinds of bicycles didn't exist anymore. And it looked near to break down too. Well, it isn't my business anyway.

I started my journey on walking home when I suddenly looked up and saw a beautiful sunset. The whole sky was orange, and the sun could be seen directly even though it was still shinning brightly.

If I were still at the café, sitting right where I sat just now, I bet the view would be even much better.

* * *

**Arthor Note: **That was harsh for Takuya. Sorry if it wasn't so detailed. I still have a lot of homework to do on the life as a Yazuka (means gangster in japanese). And it was fun to write Kouji and Izumi, at the same place but missed each other.  
School will start in the next chapter, and of course things will happen.  
Hope you all liked this chapter. Thank you for reading it!


	4. Reunion Part 1

**Last Chapter:**

_-"Now, I'm walking a road that hasn't got a U-turn. Sorry, Shinya, for everything." –__**Takuya**_

_-" I stood frozen in my steps. Are they talking…about me? I ran to my room, I could feel tears running down my face...__" –__**Junpei**_

_-" I could smell the coffee in the air. Coffee-as I remember-was Kouji's favorite drink."-__**Izumi**_

_-" If I were still at the café, sitting right where I sat just now, I bet the view would be even much better." –___

* * *

**Chapter 4: Reunion(Part 1)**

Kouji

Standing in front of the mirror, I brushed my hair into a ponytail. A few strands of hair fell and stayed put at the side of my face. My dark blue hair was getting longer by the years, and now it almost reached my elbows.

Today was a brand new day. The sun was bright, the sky was clear, and everything seems wonderful. I looked down at the uniform I was wearing. White shirt, blue trousers, was this a dream come true or what?

Today I'll start my new life at high school, and just the thought of getting to see onii-san everyday made me smile brightly.

"Ring-ring..Ring-ring" My cellphone rang. On the screen showed the name "Kouichi"

"Moshi moshi" I held my cellphone with one hand, the other trying to pull my yellow-blue bandanna on to my head.

"Kouji… Can you please stop looking at the mirror and start getting ready?" Kouichi's -voice sounded inpatient. Wait a second-

"Hey, how did you know I'm looking into the mirror? You're here??" I pulled up my curtains and scanned the roads outside.

"No, stupid. I don't need to look to know you're standing in front of your mirror. Your hair's fine. So get your clothes on and come here now. I don't want to be late for school on the first day!"

"Ok, OK. Calm down." I struggled to pulled my bandanna in place. Perfect. "I'll be there in 5 minutes."

"I'll leave if I dun see you in 5 minutes, Kouji." Kouichi's threatening me? Sounds like that.

"You know you won't, onni-san." I saw myself smirk in the mirror. I'm just a pro in manipulating my bro. Sometimes I scare even myself. "See you later then."

"Hmph" Kouichi hung up. Guess I should get there fast already.

I grabbed my bag and my blue jacket and rushed downstairs. My dad has left for work already, and mother was cleaning up his remaining coffee. I think that's the only thing we have in common-we both like coffee. But today, I really don't have time for coffee.

"Morning mother. I'll be back for dinner. Bye-bye" I grabbed a toast and stuck it in my mouth while pulling on my socks and shoes.

"But, Kouji- " The door slammed behind me.

I can't be late today. Or else, what would a surprise be without me there?

--

Kouichi

I grumbled as I hung up the phone. Maybe I am too good to my little brother.

I sat down on the bench outside the restaurant I usually worked at. It was still early but people were flooding into the train station. People here are so busy.

I sighed. Five minutes had passed. I glanced at my clock. I really am TOO good to my little brother.

"Onii-san!" I looked up. Kouji was standing in front of me, a half eaten toast in his mouth, water dropping from hid forehead, and dust all over his bandanna. He must have ran all the way here.

"You know I would have waited for you." I sighed again while patting the dust off his bandanna. "You didn't have to rush so fast."

"Ya, I know. But I had to get here before he did." Kouji bit a piece of his toast and wiped his forehead with his sleeve. He? Who is he talking about?

Somehow, the smirk on Kouji's face told me I wouldn't get an answer even if I asked.

"So, can we go now?" I pulled my bag onto my shoulders and stood up from the bench. We'll have to run to school now to not be late.

"Don't worry, Kouichi." Kouji smirked again. "We won't be late. And we don't need to walk today either."

Huh?

"Honk honk" A voice from behind me made me jump. There was a car only inches behind me. This is plain murder.

"Whoa.. Be careful there." Kouji pulled me away from the car and knocked on the car window. Did he know this guy in the car? I looked at the person on the driver's seat. I definitely didn't.

But the person on the passenger's seat looked familiar. Actually, it was the size that looked familiar…

"Hey there, Junpei. Thanks for the ride, Mr Shibayama" Kouji pulled me into the car's backseat.

What did he just say? Junpei?

"Morning Kouji, morning Kouichi" The person on the passenger seat turned to greet us. "Long time no see."

I stared. That voice, that face, that smile…

"Junpei?" I wanted to scream.

--

Junpei

Kouichi's face was unforgettable. You won't get to see him staring at yourself with his mouth open everyday. I wanted to roar with laughter.

"Relax, Kouichi." Kouji pushed up his brother's jaw. "It's only just Junpei."

Ya, me. Old, simple me.

"But..but.. how come…?" Lost of words?

I turned back to face the front. "Finding you two weren't so hard at all, I should say. Just a simple check in the big yellow book."

The truth is, I contacted Kouji a few days ago. I should say it's a miracle that all three of us decided to go to the same school, but sometimes miracles do happen.

"Kouji, you knew all about this?" Kouichi's voice sounded unbelievable. "And you didn't tell me?"

From the rear mirror, I saw Kouji shrugged. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"You nearly scared my soul out of my body, Kouji." Kouichi didn't sound nice.

"Er… Sorry?" Seeing them make me wish that I had a brother too.

"Hey, Kouji, any news from the others?" Junpei here to the rescue!

"The others??" That would be Kouichi.

"As far as I know, Izumi went back to Paris. And Takuya moved from his old house. So I lost track of him. As for Tomoki..." Kouji smiled a weak smile to me.

"Tomoki and his family have gone to Canada. I think his brother got a scholar ship there." I answered Kouji's question. There was a moment of sadness in the car.

"Well, at least we still get to see you, Junpei" Kouichi sounded up, hoping to break the silence. "That's good enough for me, knowing that everybody is getting on with their lives."

"I missed you guys." I have wanted to say that for ages.

"We too, Junpei" Kouichi gave me a pat on the shoulder.

The car suddenly hit a break, and inertia caused me to pump into the rear glass of the car. Thank god it didn't break.

"DAD!" I shouted. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"What? I stopped because we're at your school." Innocent played on my dad's face. "Isn't this your school. Son? Jiyuugaoka High?"

I looked out the window. My new school, our new school, stood right before us.

"And by the way, next time, don't have a soap drama going on my car. I feel like vomiting seeing my son in it." My dad said as we were stepping out of the car. What the hell?

"DAD!" My voice echoed throughout the car, with the twins laughter behind.

--

NOTE : Thanks for reading this story. I'm quite surprised to get d reviews, even when I totally forgot this story for such a long time. Well, I am reconsidering now whether or not I am going to continue this story. Maybe I will (grins)


	5. Reunion Part 2

**Last Chapter:**

_-'I can't be late today. Or else, what would a surprise be without me there?' -__**Kouji**_

_-'What did he just say? Junpei?' -__**Kouichi**_

_-'"I missed you guys." I have wanted to say that for ages.' -__**Junpei**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Reunion (part 2)**

Kouichi

I sat in my seat near the window. I knew almost all the students in the class since they all came from the same elementary school, so there wasn't much to do on the first day.

Kouji's at the office now. They haven't decided which class he'll be in yet. So is Junpei. I silently wished he'd get in to my class.

"Hey, Kouichi, nice to see you." One of my old friends, Kai greeted me. "Mind if I sit in front of you?"

"Sure" Kai's a good friend, but he's kinda noisy sometimes.

Kai sat down in the seat in front of me, and started talking the instance he sat down.

"Hey, I heard that there quite a lot of new students this year. I saw one just now. Quite a pretty girl. And there was a few guys. Hope they'll get in our class." I smiled in response to Kai.

"By the way, there was this guy I swear looked so much like you. The same eye color, the same hair color, except his was longer. You got any relative new here?" Kai now got my full attention. What was I suppose to reply? He's my long-lost twin brother?

"Are you listening to me, Kouichi?" Kai was standing before me, shaking a hand in front of my eyes.

"Er…ya...I- " I thought fast. What should I say?

"Morning class." Our class teacher walked in at that same moment. Kai sat back to his seat immediately. Guess I was saved-for now.

I looked up at the teacher. Miss Manaka was still our class teacher.

"Welcome back all. Hope you had a nice holiday. Now, before we start, there's someone I will like to introduce. We have a new student in our class this year." Miss Manaka waved a hand towards the shadow standing outside our classroom. "You can come in now."

I crossed my fingers. Could my wishes come true?

I stared at the figure walking in. Instead of the long dark hair boy I thought-or hoped- I would see, a blonde hair girl showed up in my eyes.

Yet she seemed so familiar…

"Izumi." I didn't realized that I had said that out loud. Everyone turned to look at me, even the new student.

Her green eyes met mine. Disbelieve flashed in those emerald eyes. Then a smile shone on her face, shining like a sun in the darkest days.

I rubbed my eyes. Was she who I thought she was?

Not taking her eyes of me, she went and stood next to the teacher.

"My name is Orimato Izumi. I'm 15 this year and I just came back from Paris. I hope we can all be good friends." Even while saying, or rather memorized her simple introduction, her eyes never left mine.

I didn't dare to look away either. I was scared even to blink and open my eyes to see her gone, to find that this was all a dream, that it was just something in my head.

"Well, thanks you Orimato-san, so now we'll have to find somewhere for you to sit-" Miss Manaka was cut off as Izumi ran straight towards me, and before I knew, she had her arms around me.

"Kouichi…is this really you?" I heard Izumi say and I slowly nodded my head.

I could see that Izumi was unaware of all that was happening around us, but I couldn't bear to stand the staring of my fellow friends and teacher anymore, especially the one sitting in front of me.

"Er…Izumi…do you mind getting off me? We're in class now, if you didn't notice." I whispered to Izumi. Much as I **loved** the feeling of her hugging me, I had to control my feelings here, in the classroom.

"Oh, ya…Sorry" Izumi muttered as she let go of me. Her face was as red as a tomato, but was that-was that tears in her eyes?

"Good going, Kouichi, you've got the new girl at your knees already!" Kai shouted to me, making me turn red also.

"Yoshida-san, why don't you offer your seat to Orimato-san and come sit here?" Miss Manaka suddenly said, pointing to the seat in the most front row "Seeing that you have so much interest in Orimato-san. I'm sure you be most happy to do so."

"I-But-what-" Kai looked from me to Izumi, then from Izumi to Miss Manaka, speechless.

"Thank you, Yoshida-san is it?" Izumi smiled a sly smile. "Thanks you so much for helping me, the new student. I am so grateful." She dropped her bag on his table. In other words, she was forcing him to go.

Finally Kai had to agree to change places, and Izumi sat down with victory on her face.

She just doesn't change, does she?

I felt myself smile, like the sun outside, shiny and bright.

--

Izumi

I took a few deep breaths. What was I thinking, hugging Kouichi in front of the whole class? Now the whole class must think I'm a fan girl or something. I didn't plan on this kind of first impression at all.

"Pss" I felt something touch my back. It was Kouichi, handing me a piece of paper.

I snatched it from his hand and took a glance at the teacher in front before reading it.

**Why are you here?**

_**Why can't I be here? **_I wrote back.

**Aren't you supposed to be in Paris?**

_**Didn't you hear my intro just now? I CAME BACK from Paris. **_I think he didn't hear me say anything at all.

**OIC. It's just so unbelievable, seeing you here, in Japan, in my own school, my own class. Its almost like a dream come true. To tell you the truth, I was expecting Kouji to walk in instead of you.**

KOUJI? I doubled read the note. My eyes didn't fail me.

_**KOUJI? He's here too? **_

**Ya, and Junpei also. We're in the same school. **

Kouji is here? In the same school as me now? OH MY GOD. I nearly fainted when I saw that note.

_**WOW. Is today a reunion day or what?**_

**Haha. I'll bring you to see them later during recess.**

I crumpled up the note after reading it. Kouji was here. After years of thinking of him, I finally get to meet him. Has he changed? Does he remember me?

Most importantly, does he feel the same way as I do?

I could feel my heart bumping faster and faster as the recess bell rang. The thought of seeing Kouji after all these years made me anxious.

Has he changed a lot? Seeing that Kouichi is still the same old look, I doubt that he has. But even being twins, the two of them had a lot of difference.

"Izumi, come on." Kouichi pulled me out of the classroom, to somewhere I didn't know. I was still new here, for god's sake.

"Where are we going?" I asked, trying to keep up with him.

"To see them, of course. I asked them to wait for me here." Kouichi stopped under a large oak tree that was right in the middle of two buildings. "This is my favorite place in school."

"But, where are the others?" I panted. Kouichi legs were too long compared to mine, and one step of his equaled two of mine.

"They're coming. See, there comes Kouji." I glanced up in an instance. I don't know what I was hoping to see, and my mind was totally blank.

A long dark haired boy stood before me, his dark eyes staring at me. The eyes were so hard to read, and I couldn't guess what he was thinking.

I searched my mind for things to say. But before I knew, tears were trickling down my cheeks. I covered my mouth to stop myself from making any sound.

The vision before me blurred. A hand came up to my face and a thumb gently rubbed away one of my tears.

"Hi, Izumi."

--

Kouji

I was shocked. I wanted to punch myself. If it hurt it'll mean that this is all real, won't it?

I was even shocked when she started crying. In my memories, Izumi never cries.

I had so much to ask, so much to say, but all I could manage were these few words.

"Hi, Izumi."

Her tears were still hot on my thumb.

"Izumi, what's going on?" Kouichi rushed to her side as I silently took a step behind. "Are you ok?" He offered her a tissue.

"Nothing. Its just that I'm so happy to see you guys. Where's Junpei?" Izumi sniffed and rubbed away her remaining tears. I wanted so much to rush forwards and hug her. But, I clenched my fist- I couldn't.

"He has a different recess time." I answered simply. Kouichi finally turned to me. Some kind of brother he is.

"So, how's your class, Kouji?" He looks like he's in a good mood.

"Nothing much." I replied him. "Izumi's in your class?"

"Ya. Great isn't it? We're all back together." Kouichi pulled Izumi near us as we sat down on the roots of the tree.

"Except for Takuya and Tomoki. Where are they?" Izumi asked, looking around. She must be hoping that they might jump out of somewhere and surprise us.

"Tomoki's in Canada and we just couldn't find Takuya." Kouichi grabbed a leaf on the ground and slowly tore it into half.

"You know, I finally got my New Year wish come true." Izumi stood up and swirled around on the green grass.

"What was your New Year wish?" I didn't need to ask to know the answer. But I wanted to ask anyway.

"To meet you all. Again."

Me too, Izumi. Me too.

* * *

Thank you all for ur reviews. I will try to correct the things tat i have done wrong in this story.. like the age n Izumi's origin. Hope that they weren't a big problem for u all when reading this story. I'll try to update as soon as i get these problems clear.

Hope u like tis chapter.

Read n Review plz )


	6. The Start of Something New

**Last Chapter:**

_-'I didn't dare to look away either. I was scared even to blink and open my eyes to see her gone, to find that this was all a dream, that it was just something in my head… and before I knew, she had her arms around me.' –__**Kouichi**_

_-' Has he changed? Does he remember me? Most importantly, does he feel the same way as I do? …The vision before me blurred. A hand came up to my face and a thumb gently rubbed away one of my tears.' -__**Izumi**_

_-' Izumi sniffed and rubbed away her remaining tears. I wanted so much to rush forwards and hug her. But, I clenched my fist- I couldn't' –__**Kouji**_

___________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 6 : The Start of Something New**

Junpei

I slowly walked to my place. Today was definitely not my day. Even my introduction didn't go well.

I looked around at my classmates. No one seemed like they wanted to have anything to do with me. I didn't even dare to talk to any of them.

"Hey, what's your name? I didn't catch it just now." A girl with short hair that was all the same length appeared in front of me. She had a cute face, but she didn't look cute at all. She felt more like a big sister to me.

"Shibayama Junpei." I replied her. What did she want with me?

"Junpei is it? I'm Nakashima Yukiko, the class monitor. Welcome to the class. You can find me if you need any help around here." She smiled at me and walked away.

I was shocked. Did someone just welcome me?

I felt warmness in my heart.

"Wait, er-Nakashima-san." I called her as she was about to walk far.

"Yes?" As she turned around, I swirled my hand in the air and doing my usual tricks, I pulled out a rose from in the air.

"For you, my lady" I offered her the rose. "Thanks for being my friend."

"You're welcome." Her smile widen. "Thank you for the rose too."

"Hey, how did you do that?" "Wow, that's awesome!" "Do it again!"

Voices sounded up from all around the class.

I smiled too. Somehow this day has become quite busy for me.

Thanks to her.

~*~*~

I grabbed my bag and rushed to the school gate as soon as the last bell rang. The twins were waiting for me to go home together. At least till the bus station where my dad was waiting for me.

Too bad that my classroom was so far away from the school gate. By the time I got there, it was crowded by students.

"Junpei, here!" I saw a voice calling me, and a hand waving in the air.

I tried hard to follow that hand, but I got pushed aside.

How was I going to find them now?

"Onii-san, what going on with this school of yours? It's so crowded here." A familiar voice sounded up behind me. I stopped walking.

"It's your school too now, Kouji, so cope with it." Kouichi could be heard now too. "Junpei, keep moving will ya?"

"I wonder how we're going to leave the school in a situation like this." This voice sounded so familiar. Have I heard it before?

"Izumi, we'll leave alright, but I might become a sardine in a sandwich when I do." Kouichi joked. What did he say? IZUMI?

I came to a halt. Kouji bumped into me, and so did all the people behind him. There were a lot of moans and cries of pain when I turned around.

The blonde girl was standing just in front of me.

"Hi, Junpei. Surprise?" Izumi waved a hand at me. She must have thought it was funny.

"What the-" I wanted to ask what the hell was she doing here when Kouji pulled my arm hard.

"Reunion can wait. We have to get out of school first. Come on, Junpei." Kouichi helped in pushing me from behind. Do I look like a broken car or what?

At last we got to somewhere where there weren't so many people.

"Whew. Now we're safe." Izumi wiped here forehead with her hand. "It sure was hot in there."

"It's nice to see you, Izumi. But I would rather prefer our reunion in somewhere that's not so crowded." I muttered. "I'm half in my mind to change schools already."

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad was it?" Kouichi glanced at his watch. "It only took us 15 minutes to get out of that place."

GOD. It took so long?

"You're looking fitter, Junpei." Izumi reached up to pat my shoulder. "And getting taller too."

"You, my lady, is getting more beautiful by the day." I knelt down and grabbed her hand in mine. I was about to kiss it when-

Kouji smacked me. On the head.

"HEY, THAT HURTS!" I yelled at Kouji.

"Your dad's waiting for you, prince charming." Kouji pointed at the red car near the bus stop. "And your princess needs to catch her bus."

"Fine. See you guys tomorrow." I waved goodbye as I sat into my dad's car.

"How was your day, son?" Dad asked as the car started moving.

"I think I finally got my Christmas present, dad, after four years of waiting for Santa." Ya, that's way true.

--------

Kouichi

I stayed quiet throughout the whole way back home. I stayed quiet even when Kouji and I reached my home.

"Onii-san, are you okay?" Kouji asked. "You're rather quiet today."

I am not okay. But how could I tell my little brother about it?

"I m fine."

Silence fell between us. Then when sound was finally heard, it was Kouji that talked.

"It's about Izumi isn't it?"

I glanced at him. How did he know?

"I'm your brother, onii-san. I know what you're thinking." Sometimes I wonder if Kouji can read minds.

"I just don't know what you're worried about." Kouji sat down on the mattress I had as a bed and pulled me to sit beside him. "Want to talk about it?"

I looked in to his dark blue eyes. They were so dark that they were almost black.

"If you don't want to talk about it, then never mind." Kouji sighed and stood up. "I'll go prepare lunch."

I watched him walk out of my room. Should I tell him?

The door closed with an odd creak. That instance, I made a decision.

Running out of my room, I called Kouji.

"Kouji, do you- do you like Izumi?" There, I said it.

The pan Kouji was holding fell to the floor. He was standing with his back facing me, and I couldn't see his face.

I dreaded the answer, but I needed one.

I don't want to fight with my own brother.

Even if it's for a girl I've loved for 4 years.

"What are you talking about, Kouichi?" Kouji laughed as he picked up the pan. "Why would I like her? We're just friends."

"But-today you-" I was lost of words. The scene of him wiping away Izumi's tears just kept appearing in my mind.

"I did that because we were friends. And you know I hate seeing girls crying." Kouji propped an egg on the pan. The egg frizzled. "Don't worry. I won't steal your girl."

"Kouji-I-" I suddenly felt guilty. We were brothers, and brothers shouldn't suspect each other. I was thinking of how to apologize, but the words just wouldn't come out.

"Onii-san, how do I turn over the egg???" Kouji suddenly yelled. He must have burnt his egg again.

"You better let me cook, Kouji. Go put out the plates or something." I walked over to the stove and Kouji handed over the pan to me.

"Okay."

"I'm sorry, Kouji." I said, not too loud, but loud enough for Kouji to hear.

"It's okay, onii-san, its okay."

--------------

Kouji

"Do you like Izumi?" I dropped the pan I was holding onto the floor. I was expecting something like this, but I was still shocked when Kouichi rushed out of his room and just asked the question.

I racked my mind. I knew Kouichi liked her for ages already.

I thought of Izumi. Her blonde hair, green eyes, the way her hair swayed as she walked…

Then I thought of Kouichi. I thought of just how much he suffered before I met him, and how much he still suffered after meeting me.

He was my brother, while she was just a girl.

"What are you talking about, Kouichi?" I faked a laughter. "Why would I like her? We're just friends." I wish we weren't.

"But-today you-" The scene where I brushed away Izumi's tears flashed through my head. I know I shouldn't have done that today. I'd let my feelings take over my mind.

"I did that because we were friends. And you know I hate seeing girls crying. Don't worry. I won't steal your girl." I tried to assure him, but that didn't sound very assuring at all.

Sayonara Izumi. Sayonara.

"Kouji-I-" I could hear guiltiness in Kouichi's voice. My brother was always the one to think too much.

Finding a lame excuse to leave the kitchen, I walked out to the living room. But not before hearing Kouichi apologize to me.

I'm the one that should be saying sorry. I'm the one that lied to him.

And I will have to continue these lies. No one will know at all.

--------

Takuya

I walked into the principle's room. The old man was in his chair, playing with his long white beard.

"What did you find me for?" I sat down without being asked to. I've came in this room thousands of times already. No need for any manners any more.

"Takuya, I'm sure you have some good reason for what happened this afternoon." The old man said.

What reason do I have?

My old gang came to my school today, in search of me. I think it was lucky that they only threatened a few students and splashed the school wall with red paint. No one was hurt, thank god.

"Am I correct to say that those people were friends of yours?"

"Ex-friends." I crossed my arms. I had nothing to do with them anymore.

"I will advise you, Takuya that beating them up wasn't a very good decision." The old man handed me a pile of papers. "If you didn't do so, you might have had the chance to stay."

"What do you mean?" I looked through the papers. They were all my exam results and forms and things like that.

"The school governors have made the decision to remove your name from our school list." The old man said, standing up and walking next to me.

"It wasn't my fault." I half-shouted even though I knew it wouldn't help at all. I could feel d anger building up inside me.

"I know, Takuya." The old man placed a hand on my shoulder while handing me an envelope. "So that's why I have arranged to have you transfer to another school. Maybe you can start a new life there, and leave this entire behind."

I slammed a fist on the old man's table. Where ever I go, they just kept following me. My past life haunted me. Could I really start a new life?

I looked at the address on the envelope. Jiyuugaoka High.

Maybe I could.

I stood up, shaking the old man's hand off me.

"Well, bye, old man." I grabbed the envelope and the papers, walking straight towards the exit.

I was opening the door when I stopped.

"Thank you." I muttered before closing the door behind me.

--------

**Author Note: **Finally I've updated this story. I actually have up till chapter 10 saved in my laptop, but I need to straighten out a lot of things before I can post them. Sorry and thank you all for your patience. English is not my main language, but I'll try my best to improve it =)

Thanks for all the reviews.


End file.
